Dreamer
by TaintedFaith
Summary: Anna has dreams... of the worst kind, which eventually leads her to a state of dilemma and fear, and her saviour is the person she secretly loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king, or any of its characters. So if you want to sue me  
  
Go ahead and try cronemarethotmail.com

----------------------------------------------------------  
Anna panted as she tried to escape the never-ending abyss of darkness that shrouded her.  
  
She was here again, in the pit of dread and solitude  
  
And... within it encompassed all her worst fears, and her hopes  
  
She stopped abruptly upon seeing a bright figure, which slowly materialised on the dark, limitless path. The figure turned, and beckoned to her with an ever-so casual grin and a nod.  
  
Anna trotted slowly towards the figure, at the same time gazing upon the features of her saviour who will rescue her from this eternal darkness. Bare-chest, tan skin, headphones... her messiah and the man of her dreams.  
  
"y..Yoh!!" Anna gave a yelp of delight when she finally concluded the identity of her deliverer. Her pace picked up, and she rushed towards Yoh's open arms with a rare, childish smile drawn on her face.  
  
Bad dreams... will be ever dominant  
  
As Anna at last closed the distance between them, the unthinkable happens, a streak of red flame rushed out to blast her away from Yoh. As she fell onto her back, she raised her head only to capture a devastating sight of the concluding fiery blaze incinerating her still grinning beloved.

"Yoh!!... stop, please! Yoh get away!" Anna yelled at the still unwavering figure that was being engulfed and slowly lashed away by the flame. Anna stood there and watched helplessly, and she at last broke down in sobs...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anna... Anna!" a loud shrill voice rang in the distance which ripped Anna out from her nightmare. She sat up on her bed panting, and then turned over to see who had rescued her from hell.  
  
Yoh stood by her bedside, totally oblivious of her recent torment.  
  
"Anna? Are you ok? It's already 5.30... I thought you would be downstairs preparing to drill me for my morning run." Yoh threw Anna a look of concern and continued with his preaching.  
  
"Anna... you were sweating and murmuring, were you having a nightmare or something? You really scared me stiff—"Yoh was cut off as Anna suddenly interrupted.  
  
"What did you hear from my murmuring Yoh?!"  
  
"Er... I couldn't make out any of it... honest!" Yoh gave and bewildered look as Anna continued her furious interrogation concerning her sleep-talk.

Few minutes later.........

"So I guess it was a bad dream eh? Yoh said, complimented by his ever-so careless grin.  
  
"That's none of your business... and shouldn't you be downstairs preparing breakfast?!"  
  
"Oh yeah er... that's right! I'll get on it RIghtAWAY!!" said Yoh as he dashed downstairs in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Thank you... Yoh... for getting me out my dream..." whispered Anna to herself as she picked herself out of bed to wash up, and to prepare training the person who she dared not confess her love for...

But bad dreams like all things... eventually comes to an end  
  
From this conclusion... let whatever is next in line...  
  
Be love

------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed it... please rate and review, I'll post the next chapter once I get some reviews thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
-------------------------------  
Anna once again waded through the wearisome darkness. Being totally impotent in controlling her own actions in the mirage, she trotted ahead on the dark path once again without any objective except...  
  
To repeat the horrors of her dream's grip  
  
Her cycle of anguish resurfaced, as she once again saw the emergence of her fiance only to be consumed by the accursed flame. Pain and devastation stroked their way into her heart, and they served as triggers to end her painful slumber...  
  
Yoh rushed from his bedroom to Anna's upon hearing her piercing scream, "which means that her nightmare has once again been concluded." Said Yoh to himself as he hastily grabbed a wet towel on his way out.  
  
Anna sat at the edge of her bed, panting and sweating. She tried to clear her mind and space things out.  
  
"It's just another nightmare Anna... just another nightmare... stay calm..." said Anna to herself. She turned to look at the clock, and gasped upon catching sight of the time : 5.30am.  
  
The doors parted and from them rushed in a panicky, but strictly concerned Yoh. Without uttering a word, he brandished the wet towel and started to help Anna keep calm by wiping off her sweat.  
  
"Anna... this cannot continue, you've been having these dreams for a week now! Why don't you just tell me what your dream is about..." said Yoh as he frantically dabbed the towel away at her forehead. At the time, Amidamaru emerged from his stone tablet.  
  
"Yoh-dono, perhaps Mistress Anna would be better once she sees a physician? Her condition may worsen if untreated." Suggested Amidamaru, only to receive a retort from Anna.  
  
"I'm just fine, it...it's none of your business samurai, and Yoh? Can you stop it please? I... said I'm fine!" yelled Anna as she wrenched the towel away from him.  
  
"Also Yoh... my dreams are my own and none of your concern." She added and shot him her ice-cold look that gave Yoh chills down his spine... but concealed behind her steady forefront, replayed images of Yoh's demise in the dream. She sighed inwardly and made a mental note to keep quiet about this, especially to Yoh. She didn't want him to be worrying about her all the time... especially since by confiding in him, would at the same time reveal her true feelings for him.

-----------------------------------------------

"Yoh-dono, is it wise to leave Mistress Anna like this?"  
  
"Well... it's not likely that she'll even listen to me, it would take forever to drag her to the doctor's... and I would receive a few slaps as tips." Replied Yoh as he made breakfast, at the same time thinking about what Anna might have been dreaming of. His thoughts kept him off guard, as he accidentally sliced his own hand while cutting carrots. He gave a yelp of pain and ran for a bandage.  
  
"What's this commotion about?" Said Anna as she bounded down the stairs. She smiled inwardly upon seeing the result of Yoh's clumsiness. She walked over to him, who was desperately trying to soothe his cut and apply the bandage.  
  
"Aren't you just a bum... don't you know how to deal with wounds? Some shaman king you are..." She said as she dragged a surprised Yoh by his arm to the sink to wash his cut, and after some work, bandaged his cut nicely.  
  
"Looks like I'll be doing breakfast then. Go watch some television while you wait." said Anna. Yoh was fascinated by Anna's sudden outbreak of concern for him, and he yearned to return her care.  
  
"Anna... maybe you should take Amidamaru's advice and go see a doctor?" asked Yoh. Amidamaru shivered and fearfully hid within his tablet when he heard Yoh's comment about his previous suggestion.  
  
"I already said I'm fine... and tell the samurai spirit to be more worried about being tied up by my beads." Retorted Anna.  
  
"Then will you go to see a doctor if I... I asked instead? Gulp Because I... really don't want to see you in that state of pain as... y.. you are very precious to me!" Yoh sweated as he asked, and bit down on his lower lip due to his guilt of suddenly uttering something so emotional to her. Anna stopped her cooking once she heard him, and warmth that originated from the deep affliction of his concern, enveloped her heart. As she turned around to stare at him, tears of emotion threatened to flood her eyes, and to put an end to the reign of her cold character... but once again, she kept up her composure.  
  
"Fine then... go dress and meet me after our breakfast. We'll go together to the doctor's, at the same time, we can get him to take a look at your cut." Said she, as she hastily returned to her cooking, in an attempt to conceal her bloodshot eyes from him. Yoh sauntered dejectedly out of the kitchen unnoticed by Anna.  
  
"I was such a fool... she looked so stunned when I said that! She probably does not share the same feelings that I have for her..." thought Yoh bitterly to himself. What he was not aware of was the sound of teardrops falling in the kitchen he'd just left...

--------------------------------

Thanks for all reviews and readers! I'll continue updating when more reviews comes in.


End file.
